nos falto tiempo
by L. Mirage
Summary: Un TAKARI, sobre que no debemos perder el tiempo al decir lo que sentimos


**_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Toei Animation, a Bandai y a Akiyoshi Hongo. _**

**NOS FALTO TIEMPO**

El se encontraba muy nervioso y preocupado al mirarla, ella estaba con su frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo y el no podía hacer nada para evitárselo eso era lo que más le dolía, tanto que no había querido dejarla sola en ningún momento a pesar de que sus amigos le decía que tenía que descansar.

Ahí iba otra contracción y cuando ella presiono su mano fuertemente el recordó como había sido toda su historia juntos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Todos ellos habían regresado a su mundo después de haber derrotado a Apocarimon y aunque fueron a distintos diferentes siempre se reunían ese primero de agosto sobre todo para recordar a sus amigos los digimon, el a pesar de ser de los más pequeños también comprendía todo y ese viaje le había enseñado a madurar sobre todo al ver que una niña también de su edad fue elegida y pudo observar que ella a pesar de ser muy silenciosa era muy madura para su edad y el siempre había necesitado de la ayuda de su hermano mayor por lo que se decidió a no aceptar más la ayuda de su hermano.

Tres años después el fue nuevamente convocado al digimundo junto con esa niña, para ese tiempo ellos ya habían crecido ya no tenían ocho años sino once y el al volver a verla se sintió "diferente" el aun no estaba seguro de por que pero la sola presencia de ella lo hacia sentir bien, estaba seguro de que sería por que ella era la portadora de la luz y siempre mandaba una esencia de paz para todos, pero más adelante se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Esa aventura terminó y el no podía decirle lo que sentía "después de todo como puedes decirle a alguien lo que sientes cuando ni tu mismo lo sabes", el se encontraba confundido ya que no encontraba palabras para describirlo así que a pesar de que el mismo se había hecho la promesa de no pedirle ayuda a su hermano lo hizo no por nada el era el portador de la amistad y como hacía tiempo que el estaba saliendo con Sora también la llamo, después de todo que mejor que pedirle algún consejo a quienes sabían mejor del amor y la amistad.

-Es que primero quiero que me digan exactamente que es el amor y que es la amistad.-dijo aun nervioso Takeru.

-La amistad es el sentimiento de confianza ciega entre los amigos, que no importa que tanto pase entre ustedes siempre sabes que puedes contar con ellos a pesar de las diferencias y las riñas.-respondió Yamato.

-Y el amor es el sentimiento de protección que sientes hacia una persona, pero hay muchos tipos de amor como el de familia, amigos, y por supuesto el de pareja.-dijo Sora.

-¿Y como identificas a cada uno?

-El de familia vez que ellos estén contentos con lo que haces, el de amigos es lo que se llama amistad y el de pareja es el sentimiento que sientes solo hacía una persona que es cuando deseas protegerla de todo que si se fuera de tu vida es como si la vida misma no tuviera sentido.-respondió Sora mirando a Yamato y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ante este gesto Takeru no puso sino sonreír al ver que realmente el sentimiento entre su hermano y Sora era amor.

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué creen que sea?-preguntó el no tan pequeño Takeru Takaishi después de haberles platicado acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Es amor.-respondieron al mismo tiempo Sora y Yamato mientras estaban agarrados de la mano.

-Vaya Takeru no creí que te enamorarías tan pequeño.-respondió su hermano mayor.

-Vamos Yamato, bien sabes que para el amor no hay edad.-lo reprendió Sora.

-Es cierto Takeru, si la amas ve por ella antes de que otro te la gané.-dijo Yamato.

-¿Y por que tu nunca seguiste ese consejo?-preguntó Takeru a su hermano a lo que el mayor se puso de color rojo.

-Eso es por que tu eres más abierto que Yamato Takeru y se que no tendrás tanto miedo como este "bebe".-respondió Sora mientras Yamato la miraba con reproche por haberle dicho bebe a lo que Takeru tuvo un motivo para reírse de su hermano mayor.

Más sin embargo eso no fue suficiente ya que el aun tenía miedo, después de todo el era en realidad muy tímido con las chicas y su Luz era muy asediada entre la población masculina muy a pesar de que todos conocían la ira del mayor de los Yagami y ahí el otro problema "su hermano", estaba completamente seguro una cosa es que Taichi lo estimara como amigo de su hermana y otra muy diferente como pretendiente de la misma, y últimamente no le tenía mucho apreció que se dijera después de todo la mayoría de la escuela sabía que el chico Yagami había estado enamorado de la pelirroja Takenouchi ante la ignorancia de la chica y del ahora novio de la misma y que ahora el rubio Ishida fuera novio de Sora era algo que el consideraba una traición pero lo que no comprendía nadie era como era posible que aun les siguiera hablando pero ese era un misterio sin resolver.

Así se la paso toda la secundaría y el bachillerato mientras que miraba como ella, su luz salía con chicos y que por alguna extraña razón no duraba mucho con ellos y siempre era el quien la consolaba muy a pesar de que era ella misma quien terminaba la relación.

-¿Entonces por que siempre les dices que si, si no quieres en realidad salir con ellos?

-Por que no me gusta estar sola.-le respondió Hikari.

-Pero para eso estamos tus amigos, no necesitas un novio.-dijo Takeru.

-Tal vez, pero yo necesito un amor de pareja y nunca lo encontrare si no salgo con chicos.-suspiro Hikari.

-A veces el amor se encuentra enfrente de ti y nunca te das cuenta hasta que es tarde aunque claro algunas veces no es tarde sino que necesitas un empujoncito.-dijo Takeru.

-Eso me suena conocido es como si hablaras de la relación de tu hermano y Sora o también de la de Ken y Miyako.-dijo Hikari.

-No solo la de ellos.-murmuro Takeru mientras sorbía de la taza de café.

Varios días pasaron desde esa conversación y pues a pesar de todo, la relación entre los elegidos cada vez se iba deteriorando aun más y eso era por que tenían gustos diferentes y como no se encontraban los digimon todos ellos se olvidaron de lo que algún día los unió, pero eso cambiaría.

Nuevamente los doce elegidos principales fueron llamados a combatir a un antiguo enemigo pero que no era de su dimensión sino de otra, su nombre era "Lucemon" el cual a pesar de que se encontraba muy débil había podido abrir un portal hacía esa dimensión antes de ser destruido por los guerreros legendarios por lo que los elegidos tuvieron de nuevo que pelear.

-Vamos, debemos acabar con el antes de que se vuelva más fuerte.-rugió enfurecido Taichi.

-Tranquilízate Taichi.-dijo Yamato.

-Es cierto Taichi, no solucionaremos nada si peleamos nada más por pelear, el enemigo tomara ventaja de eso.-dijo Koushiro.

-Aparte mira, todos están exhaustos como quieres pelear ¿acaso quieres que maten a Agumon?-preguntó Sora enfadada con el.

-No, es que yo solo quería acabar con el.-murmuró derrotado Taichi.

-Pues deberías pensar mejor las cosas, no actuar como un cabezota.-le regañó Mimi.

Todos nos dispusimos a dormir después de todo estábamos muy cansados y nuestros digimon salieron muy lastimados de esa batalla, pero la más afectada fue Gatomon por que Hikari no pudo hacerla digievolucionar por una extraña razón.

-¿Qué te sucede Hikari?

-No entiendo por que Gatomon no pudo pelear.

-Tal vez por que ese ser es de las tinieblas y aun no esta lista.

-¿Entonces cuando lo estaré, ¿Cuándo maten a todos?-preguntó histérica Hikari.

-Tranquila, ya veraz como todo se solucionara.-contestó Takeru abrazándola y a Hikari la inundo una calma y se dio cuenta que era el emblema de su amigo rubio.

-Gracias Takeru.

-No hay de que.

Después de eso ambos se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente se encontraban planeando la estrategia en contra de Lucemon cuando este se presentó atacando a todos pero no dio en el blanco o por lo menos eso parecía ya que a Hikari uno de eso rayos la alcanzo en un costado haciéndole un corte.

-Hikari.-gritó asustado Takeru corriendo hacia ella.

-Takeru.-murmuró ella antes de caer.

Todos los demás comenzaron a atacar a Lucemon no podían creer que hubiera atacado a uno de los elegidos, tanto Gatomon como Patamon se encontraban a un lado de Takeru y Hikari.

-por favor no te mueras, te necesitamos yo te necesito.-dijo Takeru al momento que derramaba una lagrimas sobre el rostro de Hikari.

-No creo que pueda resistir Takeru es por eso que quiero decirte algo.-dijo entrecortadamente Hikari.

-Calla, tu te recuperaras no hables.

-No, necesito decírtelo, Takeru te amo, tu eres la razón por la cual no duraba con nadie, siempre los comparaba contigo.-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa mientras que una de sus manos recorría la mejilla del rubio.

-Y yo soy un tonto cobarde que nunca te dije lo que realmente siento Hikari.-dijo Takeru llorando.-Te amo mi dulce luz.

Después de esa confesión por parte de los dos sus respectivos D-3 comenzaron a brillar al igual que sus digimons, ambos digievolucionaron pero no de la forma normal sino que Patamon se convirtió en Seraphimon y Gatomon en Ophanimon dos digievoluciones sagrada y ante la sorpresa de todos ambos comenzaron a pelear en contra de Lucemon que por la sorpresa no pudo regresar el ataque y pudieron derrotarlo por completo.

Cuando regresaron a su mundo pudieron hacerlo con sus digimon lo cual mostró una notable mejoría ya que después de eso todos pudieron tener a su propio digimon sin la necesidad de ser un elegido, tanto que Takeru y Hikari comenzaron a Salir casándose a los pocos meses, aun recordaba con nostalgia ese día.

-Vamos hermano, no te puedes quedar todo el día ahí.-lo reprendió Yamato.

-Lo siento Yamato no me puedo casar.-dijo Takeru saliendo del baño ligeramente verde.

-Vamos ¿no querrás que les digamos a tus futuros hijos que su padre era un cobarde el día de su boda o si?-preguntó burlona Sora quien para ese entonces ya estaba casada con Yamato y con un hijo en camino.

-Es cierto y dices que yo soy el cobarde eh.-dijo Yamato.

-oye que el día de tu boda tu no querías dejar sola a Sora por que si no se te iba.-dijo Takeru.

-Ey, estamos hablando de ti, de tu esposa y tus futuros hijos.-dijo Yamato.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Takeru nervioso.

-Takeru, Yamato y Sora ya saben que Hikari esta embarazada.-llegó gritando Patamon.

-¿Hikari esta embarazada?-preguntaron asombrados Sora y Yamato y Takeru solo estaba con una mirada asesina sobre su digimon.

-Lo siento Takeru.-se disculpo el digimon.

-No importa de todos modos se enterarían.-suspiró Takeru.

Ya en la boda ni Yamato ni Sora dejaban de felicitar a Hikari y estaba se encontraba algo confundida ya que no era por su boda así que le preguntó a su ahora esposo.

-¿Takeru por que Yamato y Sora me felicitan y dicen que quieren ser padrinos?-preguntó confusa Hikari.

-Por culpa de Patamon ya saben que estas embarazada.-dijo Takeru.

-¿Qué?-preguntó totalmente sorprendida Hikari y buscando a Patamon con la mirada.

-Tranquila, ellos están felices por nosotros.-le susurró al oído.

-Me alegra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de eso los meses pasaron rápidamente y Hikari ya se encontraba en labor de parto pero algo había pasado y se estaba complicando todo por lo que Takeru tuvo que abandonar la sala en donde se encontraba su amada.

-¿Qué pasa, ¿Qué tal?-le preguntó su hermano.

-No lo se, se complico todo y me sacaron.-dijo Takeru mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien.-le dijo con voz suave Sora.

Minutos después salía el doctor y Takeru no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de su esposa mientras que el doctor se quedaba con su hermano y el resto de los digielegidos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES…_

_Una pequeña niña castaña y de ojos azules se encontraba corriendo feliz tras de una mariposa ante la mirada de sus padres los cuales la miraban con una sonrisa pero diferente la de la mujer era de una felicidad que incluso sus ojos compartían y la del hombre era una sonrisa nostálgica, feliz y triste todo a la vez._

_-¿Qué grande esta nuestra pequeña verdad Hikari?-preguntó el hombre._

_Pero la mujer no le contestó. _

_-Que gran orgullo, es la primera de su clase, muy querida por sus compañeros y sus maestros, y ni que decir de nuestros hermanos que la adoran incluso arreglaron sus diferencias pasadas, me alegra a pesar de que Yamato tiene tres hijos más la trata como si también lo fuera, siempre ha tenido un gran corazón y Sora logró sacar lo mejor de el, ¿sabes? Sora de nuevo esta embarazada y el esta como loco incluso pidió vacaciones en la NASA y que por supuesto le concedieron, Sora dice que parece un papá primerizo y no uno de tres niños, es de risa._

_La mujer castaña solo se dedicó a observar con una gran sonrisa cada rasgo del hombre como si quisiera memorizarlo._

_-Bueno debo irme, adiós mi amada Hikari, ¿sabes? Nunca me perdonare el hecho de ser tan cobarde, siento que nos falto tiempo a los dos pero agradezco al cielo que me hayas dejado a una niña tan maravillosa como lo es Arika, nos veremos pronto cariño.-dijo el hombre mientras dejaba unas flores rosas en la lápida de la mujer que tanto amo.- Es hora de irnos Arika._

_-Ya voy papi, adiós mami nos veremos pronto.-se despidió la pequeña con una sonrisa_

_**Hikari Takaishi.**_

_**Amada Esposa, madre, hermana y amiga**_

_**Siempre te recordaremos no importa el tiempo**_

_**Tu luz nos guiara siempre.**_

_En eso una brisa envolvió al hombre el cual solo coloco una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Por que nunca lloras Arika, no es bueno guardarse todo._

_-Por que se que mi mami me esta cuidando aunque no este ella aquí y aparte mi tía Sora dice que si amamos mucho a una persona ella nunca nos abandonara.-dijo la pequeña._

_-Se nota que tu tía es la dueña del amor.-sonrió el hombre._

_-¿papi, por que se murió mami?_

Takeru recordó ese día, el había entrado a la habitación solo para ver como colocaban la manta sobre el rostro de su amada.

-No, no puede ser, no puede estar muerta.-gritó llenó de dolor.

Al instante llego su hermano y su esposa la cual se puso a hablar con la enfermera y su hermano quiso consolarlo.

-Tranquilízate Takeru, ella no desearía que estuvieras así.-intentó razonar Yamato.

-Nunca sabré lo que quiso por que ella ahora esta muerta.-gritó Takeru lleno de dolor.

-Pero debes pensar en el futuro no puedes estar atrapado para siempre en tu dolor piensa en los demás.-dijo Yamato.

-Takeru.-llamó Sora suavemente, el chico la volteó a ver y se asombro al mirar que en sus brazos se encontraba una pequeña criatura envuelta en una cobijita de color rosa.-Debes ser fuerte por ella.

-Es tu hija hermano.

Takeru no podía creer que esa indefensa criatura fuera su hija, se acerco tembloroso como si pudiera romperla y miro su carita la cual era algo rosada y se adivinaba un mechón de pelo castaño sonrió al observarla.

-Es por ella que tienes que ver hacia el futuro.-dijo Yamato.

-Lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro nunca me volveré a casar, no quiero que alguien ocupe el lugar de Hikari.-dijo muy seguro Takeru tanto Yamato como Sora respetaron esa decisión y le hicieron la invitación de irse a vivir con ellos cosa que el rubio menor acepto por que el muy a pesar de todo no sabía nada de bebes y todos estaban de acuerdo en que Sora tenía un instinto maternal innato.

Eso fue lo que le platico Takeru a su pequeña hija de diez años.

-Ah, ya veo, bueno me alegro que mami esta ahora feliz.-dijo Arika.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-puedo sentirlo en el aire.-respondió simplemente la niña.

-Tienes los mismos presentimientos de tu madre.-dijo el hombre.

-Anda vamos a comer de seguro Salamon debe tener hambre y tío Yamato no le da por que dice que si no nunca aprenderé y seré igual que tu con tu Patamon.-dijo Arika.

-Ya vera tu tío.-dijo entre dientes el hombre yéndose del panteón.

Lo que no notaron era que una mujer castaña los miraba con una sonrisa feliz de que las personas más importantes de su vida fueran felices TIENES RAZON MI QUERIDO TAKERU "NOS FALTO TIEMPO"

**Bueno este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió un día pero que hasta ahora pude subirlo, no se si este del todo bien no me van muy bien los one-shot pero bueno es lo que puede hacer una escritora novata como yo y espero algún día mejorar.**

**Es el primer Takari que público y mi segundo one-shot.**

**Por favor dejen Review para saber que tal les pareció.**

**ATTE. DAl**


End file.
